Nurse Mei-Mei
by Yudesei
Summary: Gingka is sick and Mei-Mei insists on being Gingka's nurse for the day. How will it go? Read to find out / Genres: Humor and a bit romance / Pairing/s: A bit GingkaxMei-Mei


"ATCHOO! ATCHOO!"

Gingka laid down in the bed and groaned. He was feeling worse than ever. How this happened? Well, it started with a nice sunny day at the park where Gingka was battling some random kids to a rain storm. Everyone but Gingka went inside, but Gingka, as stubborn he is, kept training and ended up like this. Really sick. Gingka coughed a few times.

"Ugh…" he said.

The door opened and Kenta and Yuki walked in.

"Are you feeling better now, Gingka?" Kenta asked.

Gingka was about to answer, but sneezed instead.

"I'll take that as a no" Kenta said.

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine :D" Gingka said.

He sat up before he tried to stand up.

"G-Gingka, I don't think it's a good idea" Yuki said.

Then Gingka stood up.

"I'm fine. See? ^_^" Gingka said.

But after only a few seconds, Gingka fell forward. Yuki and Kenta caught him.

"You're **not** fine, Gingka" Kenta said.

They had to lay Gingka down on the bed.

"Lay down and rest. And you gotta drink much water" Kenta said.

"I don't wanna lay here when everyone's outside, beybattling D:" Gingka whined.

"If you push yourself too hard, it will take much longer time for you to get better -.-" Kenta said.

"But-"

"I'm sorry. But you have to stay here and rest…" Yuki said.

Gingka muttered something.

"We just wanted to tell you that Kyouya says hi ^^" Yuki said.

"And with 'Says hi', we mean challenges you to a battle" Kenta added.

"How does Thursday next week sound? ^^" Yuki asked.

"I can battle him now!" Gingka said.

Then Gingka fell of the bed.

"No, you can't -.-" Kenta said.

Kenta and Yuki helped Gingka up before they said "See you later" and then left.

_**-Outside-**_

"I hope Gingka will feel better soon" Kenta said.

Yuki nodded.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. As long as he gets much sleep, drinks water and eats" he said.

"The food-part isn't any problem. It's the sleeping-part I'm thinking about. Gingka likes to sleep, but that's _after_ he has trained or had a beybattle" Kenta said.

Then he bumped into someone.

"Oh no! I'm so-"

Then Kenta saw who it was.

"You? o_o" Kenta said.

_**-With Gingka-**_

Gingka was staring at the ceiling, totally bored. He could watch tv, but the remote was on the other side of the room. And in this condition, Gingka would have to _crawl_ to the other side to get the remote and then crawl back again.

'_Why didn't I ask Yuki or Kenta for the remote when they were here? D: _' Gingka thought.

He looked out through the window and saw birds fly by.

'_It's quiet in here…And everyone's out there…_' Gingka thought. '_I wanna go out TT^TT_ '

Then the door suddenly opened, making Gingka jump.

"Hi, Master Gingka! ^-^" he heard.

Gingka looked to see who it was. He saw it was Mei-Mei, the only girl in team Wang Hu Zong.

"Mei-Mei? What are you doing here? o_O" he asked.

"Me, Da Xiang, Chi-Yun and Zhao Xin just wanted to buy a visit ^_^" Mei-Mei answered.

'_Buy a visit? Does she mean __**pay**__ a visit?_' Gingka thought.

"So where are Da Xiang and the others? o_O" he asked.

"Outside ^-^" Mei-Mei.

She walked over to Gingka.

"And when we got here, Kenta told us that you were sick, so I'm here to make you feel better. So today, I'm a nurse ^-^" she said.

"Thanks, Mei-Mei, but you don't ha-"

"But I want to help ^-^ You'll feel better in no time" Mei-Mei said happily.

"I'll feel much better if I get the tv-remote x_x" Gingka said.

"Tv isn't good for you ^^ And it won't remove the cold. First, you have to take your medicine :D" Mei-Mei said.

"M-medicine? o_o"

Mei-Mei took a spoon and poured medicine on it before holding the spoon in front of Gingka's mouth.

"Open up ^^" she said.

"Mm-mm o_o' " Gingka said and shook his head.

"You will get candy if you take your medicine ^^"

Gingka thought for a moment before he shook his head, which didn't make Mei-Mei so happy. She tickled Gingka on his stomach. Gingka burst out laughing and Mei-Mei took the opportunity and put the spoon in Gingka's mouth, leaving Gingka with no choice but to take the medicine. She drank the medicine before Mei-Mei took the spoon out.

"Master Gingka, your face is green o.o" Mei-Mei said and poked Gingka's cheek.

"That's thanks to the medicine Dx" Gingka said.

"Then I know exactly what should be done ^_^" Mei-Mei said. "I'll be right back!"

Then she jogged out, but only in a few seconds before she came back with a middle-big bowl that had a lid on.

"What's that? o_O" Gingka asked.

"Hot stones ^-^"

Gingka's face-colour changed from greenish to pale white.

"H-hot what? O_O"

**_-With Kenta and the others-_**

"Y-you fought against a lion? O.O" Yuki asked.

Zhou Xin smiled for himself and nodded.

"Don't believe in that. He has never fought a lion" Da Xiang said.

"Less defeated one" Chi-Yun said.

"Maybe not, but I _can_ if I want to" Zhou Xin said.

Da Xiang rolled his eyes. Then they heard Gingka scream.

"Ah! O_O" Yuki said since he got scared.

"W-was that Gingka?! OoO" Kenta said.

They were about to run inside when Da Xiang chuckled.

"Sounds like Gingka is trying the hot stones" he said.

Kenta and Yuki looked at him.

"What's that? o.O" Kenta asked.

"It's for your muscles. I haven't tried it myself, but I've heard it works" Da Xiang said.

**_-Inside-_**

"Ouch! Dx" Gingka said as Mei-Mei put another stone on his back.

'_Is this supposed to make me relax?!_' he thought.

After a few minutes, the hot stones-part was finished.

"Now it's time for you to feet! :D …I mean eat ^-^' " Mei-Mei said.

"Is it more medicine? x_x" Gingka asked.

"Nope. Food. Healthy food ^-^" Mei-Mei answered.

"I guess food won't be too bad :D" Gingka said.

Mei-Mei left the room for a few seconds before coming back with a big plate. She sat down on a chair next to Gingka as Gingka sat up.

"First, you have to eat dark chocolate ^-^" Mei-Mei said and held out dark chocolate to Gingka.

Gingka gladly took it and ate it.

"If this is healthy food, I'll definitely eat more! :D" he said.

"I'm glad you say that because next up is garlics ^-^"

"Huh? O_O' "

"And then spinach ^-^"

"Uh… x_x"

"And then broccoli ^-^"

"Eh…Why not more healthy chocolate? x_x"

"Because it's chocolate. It's not totally healthy. Do you want to go up in weight? :P"

"Rather that than eating spinach x_x"

Mei-Mei waved a lemon slightly.

"If you eat everything up, I might let you go outside ^-^" she said.

"Out? o.o Then I'll eat everything up! :D"

**_-A few minutes later-_**

"Why not?!" Gingka asked.

"Because you need to rest ^-^" Mei-Mei answered and opened the window.

Gingka hadn't been let out now either. But he was able to get fresh air anyway since Mei-Mei had opened the window.

"Next, you have to take an ice-bath ^-^"

"What?! O_O" Gingka asked.

Now Gingka wished he could run outta there, but his body was too weak to run. Besides, Mei-Mei was a martial artist. She'd catch up with him in no time and then drag him back.

"Why? TT^TT" Gingka whined.

"Because your body is too warm from the fever ^-^"

"Mei-Mei, I think I'm supposed to _eat_ ice. Not take a bath in it x_x"

"Don't be scared. It won't hurt you ^_^"

Then Mei-Mei lifted Gingka up easily like he was light as a feather.

"H-hey wait! O_O" Gingka said.

_**-Outside-**_

"So all your training style is 3000 years old? O.o And the temple you're training in too? o.o" Yuki asked.

"Yes. It might be old, but it works. As well as the temple. It's still strong and doesn't seem to fall" Da Xiang said.

"But what if it _does_ fall apart? O_o" Kenta asked.

"Then we're out of luck" Zhou Xin said and chuckled.

"GAAAAH! COLD! REALLY COLD!" they heard Gingka shout.

"Don't tell me…Ice bath?" Zhou Xin said.

Da Xiang nodded.

"Isn't Gingka supposed to eat ice? O_o" Kenta asked.

"He is, but Mei-Mei must've remembered it wrong. Bathing is for sunburn and you're supposed to take a bath in _milk_" Da Xiang said.

"Is that cure 3000 years old too? o.o" Yuki asked.

"No. It's from internet" Da Xiang answered.

_**-A few minutes later / Inside-**_

"Brrrr… x_x" Gingka shivered.

He was having his quilt and 4 blankets around him since he was freezing from the ice-bath.

"And finally, you have to sleep ^-^" Mei-Mei said.

"I don't think I can do that since my body is as cold as ice x_x" Gingka said.

"Hm…" Mei-Mei said.

She walked around in the room, thinking. Then she stopped and smiled brightly.

"I know! ^-^" she said.

"Please, don't tell me I have to take a _really_ hot bath too o_o' " Gingka said.

Mei-Mei giggled before she walked with light steps to Gingka. She put her hands on his cheeks. Then she leaned in and kissed him lightly. Gingka's face flushed red…and his heart might've skipped a few beats.

After a few seconds, Mei-Mei pulled away and smiled.

"You're not shivering anymore ^-^" she said.

"E-eh…" Gingka stuttered.

He noticed she was right. He wasn't freezing.

"Now you can sleep ^-^" she said.

She picked up the bowl with hot stones and the big plate. She walked towards the door. Right at the door step, she stopped and turned to Gingka.

"Sweet dreams ^-^" she said before she left.

Gingka's brain was still progressing the kiss. He moved his right hand to his mouth and put his fingers on his lips where Mei-Mei had kissed him.

'_Strawberry…_' Gingka thought.

The fact that he thought about the taste made him blush more, which wasn't good for his head. He started to feel dizzy.

"I-I…should probably sleep now… x_x" Gingka said to himself before he laid down to sleep.

_**-Outside-**_

Mei-Mei walked out through the door and the others looked at her.

"How is he?" Da Xiang asked.

"He's ok. I think he's sleeping now ^-^" Mei-Mei answered.

Da Xiang nodded.

"You mean you made him fall asleep? O_o What did you do? Gave him sleeping powder?" Kenta asked.

'_But of course. After the hot stones and ice bath, Gingka must be really tired_' he thought.

Mei-Mei just smiled as her answer.

"Make sure he takes his medicine again in 4 hours ^-^" she said.

'_Medicine? O_o That means Gingka didn't fall asleep. He must've fainted_' Kenta thought since he knew Gingka hated medicine.

"We will" Yuki said.

Then everyone said goodbye before Wang Hu Zong left.

"I'm just gonna go and cheek if Gingka's sleeping" Kenta said to Yuki as they were about to leave as well.

Kenta walked inside and to the room Gingka was sleeping in. He carefully opened the door. If Gingka really was asleep, Kenta didn't want to wake him up. He peeked in and saw Gingka laying in the bed, snoring.

"Strawberries…" Gingka said in his sleep while blushing slightly.

'_Strawberries?_' Kenta thought and raised an eyebrow.

Then he shrugged before he slowly closed the door and left.


End file.
